The Butterfly Effect
by WWKitty-17
Summary: Criminal activity was high in the streets of Paris ever since Marinette could remember. Little did she know there was more to Hawkmoth's story than it meets the eye. What happens when she finds out she was among the six that was banished to live a life that was never meant to be hers? And what does a black got to do with influencing her life? Summary change! Rating might change!
1. Prologue

_If you were to take a look at the realm you wouldn't have guessed that there was something wrong. The air held an odd sense of calm. Which rarely happened on nights like this._

 _The second sun had just set and the realm's famous first moon slowly rose to a low point in the sky. Stars were finally coming out from behind their hiding places little by little._

 _While the wind was gently blowing through the current brightly lit meadow. In which a black cat sat in the middle of. His tail swished this way and that until it stood still._

 _As the Spirit of Misfortune, he was able to sense upcoming danger no matter how small it could be. His destruction sense was being more active than it ever had since the beginning of his time here. He didn't like it one bit._

 _To relieve some of the stress he was feeling he lifted one of his paws and started licking it furiously before wiping it down behind his ear to the edge of his nose repeatedly._

 _He heard the familiarity of hooves making crunching sounds that were inching closer and closer to him. He stopped, his arm hanging in mid-air as he looked over his shoulder to see a brilliant Stag making his way towards him._

"You sensed it too, huh?" _He asked without even moving his lips. Lowering his paw and resumed his previous position before his sense went off._

 _The Stag came to a stop beside the black cat before tucking in his legs to rest beside him. He gave him a nod before proceeding to speak "Yes, I came to see you to confirm my suspicions Misfortune. Seeing you slightly agitated brings an even greater burden on my shoulders for what it is to come." The Spirit of Leadership said, bowing his head slightly as he slipped his eyes closed. Breathing in deeply to relieve the enormous weight that was now placed on him. As the Spirit of Leadership, it automatically makes him in charge of everything that ever was or that it can ever be. For both their realm and the realm of the mundanes._

 _Luckily, Leadership wasn't alone._

 _Misfortune was at a loss for words. He rarely saw the Stag under such amounts of stress. The only thing he thought that he could do to assure his Leader was rising into a standing position and rubbing his face at the front of his chest and purred._

 _If the Stag could smile, he would. Leadership lowered his head even further to nuzzle that blasted Cat. Despite their different races and sizes, they were considered the father-son duo out of all the Guardians._

 _Leadership gave his gratitude to the small creature under him. He wasn't supposed to have favorites, but he was the ruler and he could do whatever he wanted. One of those was loving the black cat to pieces. More so than the others._

 _The main reason was they both understood the dark side of reality. Misfortune is the nicest one of them all but he had to bring destruction to balance out his Lady's fortune. There were several times that he had to leave the room because he couldn't bear to see the people suffering from his duties._

 _While the Stag had to witness and make sure that his fellow guardians' duties follow through. No matter how terrifying or gruesome it could be. After such depressing occasions, he isolated himself for a day or so to recover and then he will resume his role once more like there wasn't anything wrong._

 _Leadership sighed heavily, hating to cut this moment short but it was necessary._ "Come on kitten." _He slowly rose to his feet. Motioning the cat should follow him, already walking without a pause._ "Let's gather the others."

 _Misfortune's ears went down at the loss of warmth. His tail tucked safely at his side. Without the warmth, the weight of the situation came quickly back. The faster they solve this problem, the faster he wouldn't have to suffer. He gave a curt nod before he jogged to the Stag's side in order to keep up with him as they had to round the other twelve up._

 _How funny that one of their own was the reason behind it._

 _A small white butterfly was fluttering about in his section of the realm. He activated his telepathic abilities and six small mason jars were lifted up into the air. Each of the was surrounded by an eerie dark purple aura which was not supposed to be the color of his magic. When he was born into his role of being a Guardian his magic was a nice blush pink._

 _He couldn't place it where or when it happened but he felt himself... change. And It was not certainly for the better. He grew tired of following orders. He grew tired of that Leader and his way of doing things. Tired of his ideas being turned down by his so-called fellow guardians. He wanted to be the one in control._

 _The current status of the fourteen guardians was that they were all equal. Each of them had a say in what happens to the mundanes and had the final word for which they think is best for their Guardianship duty. Of course, with the permission of their leader, the Stag._

 _He became very power hungry. He wanted to be in charge of them all, to get the final word for everything. He wanted to be the king of this realm with no one saying it was against the rules. He WILL make the rules._

 _As the Spirit of Change, he believes that there very much needed to be a change in this cursed realm._

 _There was only one way to do that._

 _One by one, he opened the mason jars and emptied its contents into the small bubbling cauldron below. Now, unlike the movies and shows you might've seen, he didn't cackle. He didn't have a very villain-y laugh. Ooohhh nnnnooo, my dear friend._

 _He felt the adrenaline rush pumping throughout his small body. His tiny little heart was pulsating with excitement._

 _He felt himself becoming more and more corrupted by the black magic spell he was currently using._

 _He had to hold it off the best he could so he could lure in the six Guardians that have wronged him the most. If he were to embrace the magic fully, he would turn into almost pitch black butterfly._

 _That was not how his plan was going to go._

 _The liquid in the cauldron turns from a crystal clear water to the same color of his corrupted aura. It brought a menacing smile to his face as the boiling simmered down to only a few tiny bubbles. This was the first spell that was working perfectly fine. It brought Change an immense sense of joy that after a millennium of putting up of those fools, he is finally getting what he wanted._

 _A chance of a fresh start._

 _He felt the presence of both the Stag and Black Cat rapidly coming his way. Danggit! He was lost in the moment that Misfortune and Leadership caught on to the sense of the danger he was causing._

 _Thankfully, there was one more step before his rebellion will be sent into action._

 _With a flap of his wings, the Cauldron changed locations. To a location that was only about twenty yards away from their Forest Headquarters. The place he was assuming all of them will meet up._

 _Every time Misfortune senses something was about to happen they gather up and witness the event unfolding before them in the orb that was as big as an elephant. To make sure everything follows through or, to be present if they needed to intervene or help out._

"Change!" _Stag exclaimed, clearly not out of breath, unlike Misfortune that was panting heavily at his side_

"Come with us. Something drastic is about to happen. We're gathering the others up as well. Come on!"

"Understood sir." _Change replied calmly. Flying next to the Stag's head._

 _A chill ran through Misfortune that caused him to arch his back and bare his fangs to hiss loudly. The danger was coming and it was coming fast. He dug his claws into the grass and dirt so deep that it left Stag in worry._

"I believe it's best to split up so we could gather everyone quickly." _He said quickly, the air around them was heavy with destruction and it was quite noticeable in Misfortune's eyes that the Stag was trembling slightly._

 _This event was going to be beyond their own control. There's no way of telling how_ _horrible it would be for Earth._

"I'll gather up Fortune, Messenger, Guidance, Peace, and Beauty. You gather up the rest." _Misfortune volunteered, sprinting down in the middle of the clearing._

 _Change could not believe his luck. The exact six he needed was all going to be in the same group far away from all the others. The universe was finally on his side! He took it that this was a sign for him to proceed with his plan!_

"I'll go with him as well if you don't mind." _Change offered him._

 _If Leadership hasn't felt so heavy he would've noticed that there was something off in his behavior tonight. He would've caught on the slight excitement in his voice that accidentally slipped out. Within a heartbeat, he gave Change a confirmation and he was zooming in the air to catch up with Misfortune._

 _He looked at Misfortune running off into the distance one last time before he turned around and sprinted away to get the remaining six._

 _He might've felt heavy and missed a few pieces of significant details. But there was something in his gut telling him that this would be the last time he saw Misfortune in this form for quite a while._

 _It took ten minutes tops for Misfortune and Change to round up the Fox, Turtle, Bee, Peacock, and lastly Ladybug. Fortune was perched on Misfortune's forehead due to them waking her up from her slumber. She didn't trust herself to fly and Misfortune suggested he would carry her until she felt like she was ready. While the bee was resting on Fox's forehead due to her wings being worn out hours before all this commotion because she had to deliver messengers between realms. In this case, the realm of the dead and the world of the living._

 _The turtle was walking at an agonizingly slow pace that Change telepathically picked up the turtle and Peace was going faster than he ever did in his life! Peace retreated to the inside of his shell for safety while the ones that were running on the ground were holding back their laughter to the best of their ability. Small snorts could be heard from those five._

 _A butterfly that was flying as fast he could with a shell of the turtle closely behind was a sight they never thought they'll see._

 _It definitely helped in making the situation just a tad lighter for all of them._

 _In the midst of this chaos, Misfortune did pull aside the Fox, Spirit of Guidance, to talk with for a few short moments. Before they came back to the group and started making a run for the Forest._

 _Change was definitely ahead of all of them and it was by purpose. He had to steer all of them in the direction of the cauldron. Since he was the one in the air, he was able to look ahead for upcoming obstacles. They have made the mistake of putting that responsibly solely on Change._

"This way!" _He shouted below. He steered his wings to the southwest as they approach the first wave of trees. As well lowering himself low enough that he wouldn't lose his captives._

 _The other five obeyed and made a slight turn to continue to follow him._

 _Each second they were getting deeper and deeper into the forest. They have taken this route before, therefore they did not think that Change was luring them into a trap._

 _Change definitely gave himself a pat on the back for putting the cauldron in the line of their destination._

 _He felt the dark aura of the black spell nearing and he believed that the others have yet to feel its presence._

 _A thick fog was starting to form and there was an ecstatic flap in his wings. He was now convinced that the universe indeed wanted his plan to succeed._

 _The final step was within his grasp at long last!_

 _There were shouts from the other guardians claiming they can no longer see a thing. To stay put where they are._

 _Black was now dominating the white on Change's body, literally showing his true colors. With a flap from his wings, thus can be heard and the shouts stopped mid-sentence._

 _That final step? Erasing their memories and transporting them where they should never have gone._

 _Earth._

 _The remaining six stood in their respective half of the circle while the Stag was pacing nonstop since they have arrived._

 _It's been too long. Misfortune should've been there with the others a long time ago._

"Quit pacing Leadership! You're giving us more of a reason to worry!" _The Coyote, Spirit Of Mischief, spoke up for all of them. The guardians gave each other quick glances, thanking the Coyote for his bravery. Even though that was supposed to be Bear's job._

"I can't help it!" _His voice boomed across the clearing. "Something is not right! Something happened to them and I have no idea what it could possibly be!" The stag was never like this. He was supposed to be the one that is always calm and kept his head for goodness sake! He never rose his voice, he was a very peaceful Guardian and heck it was a part of his job! If he was like this, it gave them more of a sense to worry._

 _Stag's eyes were wide, his heart was squeezing tightly in his chest in pure agony. His stomach was twisted in a million impossible knots. Flashes of the missing seven were going through his head. He had the right to worry! Out of those seven, they carry the four youngest out of all of them! They were technically children despite coming into existence a few hours after Leadership. He always looked and took care of them as if they were his own offspring._

 _Stag shakes his heads in an attempt to rid of those nasty thoughts. He had to put his last bit of hope that they were, in fact, okay and they were running a bit late. He just had to._

 _Thunder was sailing across the skies with an almost pitch black purple clouds robbing away the night slowly. The seven looked at the source with a mixture of shock and denial. It was too close to them for their comfort._

 _They can't handle this situation because no such thing has happened in history. They were stunned and couldn't move a limb._

 _Cue the famous evil cackle as it pierced the air and they caught something flying out of the smoke. Change took pride in his accomplishment as he flew closer to them and fluttered to a stop. Hovering just a few feet away from his former co-guardians._

"Change!" _Leadership spat as if he drank poison and was doing his best to get it out of his mouth ASAP. His voice darkens up to the point they did not recognize him one bit. "What. Did. You. Do?" It was not loud but it did hold power. If Stag were to approach Change millennia ago he would've been scared out of his wits. Now. Now, Change is finally having the upper hand in the situation_.

 _Change laughed menacingly in response._ "What did I do? I did what no Guardian has ever done. I'm changing history! Our destiny!"

"You cannot do that! We have to follow through what the Guardians above wanted for us! For the mundanes! We do not hold the power to alter reality!"

"You don't." _Lightning slashed the skies behind him as he said his next part. "But I do. I will alter reality and there will be no one stopping me! To ensure that nothing gets in my way," Six bubbles rose in a circle above the smoke and were held just a few feet above Change's head. Each of them held one of the missing six hostages. Gasps were emitted from all of them. No, he wouldn't dare. There will be no way of telling what would happen to them. Stag's heart dropped at the sight, yet took a leap to the middle of his throat. He shuffled backward. This could not be happening. This_ CAN'T _be happening._

"I'm separating all of you. I'm taking the six who've been against me the most with me. To a place where you can't touch them."

 _Denial tore through all the Guardian's throats as they regained control over their own body and were running towards him._

 _It's such a shame that their response time was too late._

 _There was a crackle of dark energy that flew through his body as he sent the orbs one by one into skies. A messy rip that was a few hundred feet long tore through the skies. The first to go was Ladybug. Then the Black Cat, Fox, Bee, Peacock, and lastly the Turtle._

 _Change was zipping through the skies. To enter the Dimensional Rip he worked so hard to cut for his chance to escape. Once Change entered, it was as if someone sewed up the rip so nice and clean for the sole purpose to make it seem like it was never there at all._

 _Except, it was there. It made an imprint on their memories. This action was shaping a brand new history that no one was prepared for._

 _The now seven guardians collapsed to the ground. Wondering how they could not have seen Change's behavioral shift sooner. As well hoping that the lost Six would be able to stay strong until the very end._

 _About a Century Later…._

It was a rather gloomy day due to the last minute of semi-pouring rain during the last period of the day before the students can finally get away from the torture chamber they call school.

The rain went down to a refreshing drizzle. A blunette emerged from the Collège Françoise Dupont. She reached her hand forward to feel how heavy it rained. Her worn out azure eyes slipped closed. Just her luck. Today, of all days she had to walk home and she didn't think to bring an umbrella with her. It was a beautiful clearless sky when she woke up! How fast can the weather betray her while she was attending school?

She let out a quiet exhale through her lips, her shoulders hunched in the process.

A blond guy exited the entrance doors, his mood mimicking the weather itself. He spotted the familiar bluenette that now sat behind him in his first public school class. He studied her for a moment before taking his time to slowly walking up towards her. He gave her a small smile followed by a greeting.

The girl straightened her posture, narrowing her eyes at him before looking away with a loud angry huff. She did not want to speak to him after what he had done to her seat yesterday.

The boy's smile fell from his face, his first few days at school and he already made a person hate him. He opened up his black umbrella and stepped out from the shelter of the school's arch into the rain.

He hesitated. He didn't want to leave things like this. His new friend's echoed in his head and he decided to take it. He will explain the short version of his sad story.

He looked over his shoulder to look at her. She still refused to meet his eyes. "Listen, I was only trying to take the gum off of your seat. I will never do that. To be perfectly honest, I never went to a public school. My only friend until yesterday was Chloe. Please," he begged, he turns around to fully face her once more. His pleading mint green eyes beckon for hers to meet his. She looked up at him and her breath was instantly taken away. His eyes held the most gorgeous green she had ever seen and she couldn't bring herself to look away. She saw how genuine he was being. How kind and caring he was to her despite her treating him rather rudely without hearing him out.

"I'm asking for a second chance if you allow it." He wore a soft smile as he offered his umbrella to her. His ride back home was waiting for at the bottom of the staircase. She seemed to need it more than him. "I'm Adrien. Adrien Agreste."

Reluctantly, she reached out to take his offering. Their fingers brushed for a millisecond but it sent her heart racing. Sparks flew in the atmosphere around them. A roar of thunder could be heard in the distance. "Marinette." She managed to stutter out. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng." She took his umbrella from him and Adrien's hand return to his side.

"Nice to meet y-" The umbrella failed it's the only function as it collapsed on top of Marinette's head. It sent Adrien into a fit of laughter. Marinette lifted the umbrella enough to see him clutching his stomach. She ended up letting a few giggles pass through.

Adrien let out a loud cough to clear up his throat and waved a goodbye to his new friend. The remainder of the laughter was that heart melting smile of his.

"See ya tomorrow Marinette!" He was down the steps without waiting for a reply. Already taking up too much time and he didn't want a lecture about his time management from his dad to ruin his day.

Marinette gave him a big wave of goodbye by raising her arm in the air and made a few swaying motions. She stuttered almost a replica response to him as well.

Marinette straightened out the umbrella before she too stepped out into the rain and started walking home. With the biggest smile on her face since eons ago.

A short Asian man that wore a peculiar red Hawaiian shirt and khakis rose his umbrella to slightly above his head stood at a nearby crosswalk. Even though the both of the adolescent teens couldn't see it, he wore a victorious smile.

"So, it has finally begun."

 **Hello! Welcome to The Butterfly Effect my name is WWKitty. I've gotten into MLB last summer and I can't stop obsessing over it since. I'm hoping to make my debut and make a contribution to this fandom.**

 **I would like to thank my new and lovely beta reader and Editor, TriallyThrone. Without this Chick I would not have gotten this story off of the ground or you guys would've received a non-perfect prologue.**

 **If you guys have any questions or simply want to say hi, you are more than welcome to drop a message in my Tumblr inbox under the name of "WittyWitchKitty-99". I know, it is barren because I have recently created it so I can have contact with you oh-so-beautiful people. I would also be posting updates and statuses on the latest chapters. Reblogging some of your artwork and commentary. You are more than welcome to tag me in any post you like.**

 **I would also like to thank 30 Seconds To Mars for being my inspirational playlist for this chapter**

 **Unfortunately, I have to say I have no rights on Miraculous Ladybug and it belongs to their respective creators.**

 **We'll see ya guys again soon!**

 **Thanks for clicking!**

 **Signed,**

 **WWKitty and TriallyThrone**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The level of criminal activity was always high since Marinette could remember. A man by the name of Hawkmoth gave powers to random civilians that reeked of negative emotion to get what he wanted. However, it is still unknown for what Hawkmoth is after exactly. On the internet and news alike they would create ridiculous theories on why Hawkmoth is behaving like this. Marinette found them quite funny and entertaining She was very pleased when Alya, her newfound best friend, agreed with her. Saying it doesn't add up or stretching a detail too far. The wannabe journalist declared her commitment to Marinette and the entire park they were hanging out in, that she will do her research and find evidence to what Hawkmoth's goal really is. (With Marinette helping out on a few details that Google couldn't provide of course.)

Marinette sighed dreamily, resting her head in her palm as she continued to doodle hearts in blood red ink on a photo from Adrien's latest photo shoot.

It has been almost a week since their moment in the rain and Marinette is positively sure that she had found her soulmate. There was an unknown force pulling her towards him that she can't explain. It was as if she had already met him somewhere and now here they are! Destined to meet and fall in love with each other all over again!

Alya took the opportunity of introducing the famous movie scene from Disney version Sleeping Beauty to her. It is now Marinette's favorite movie and she can't seem to stop singing the song for days.

However, Marinette wasn't so sure that she had met Adrien in her dreams, because… well… she found her dreams rather odd. Since she was young her dreams consisted of animals. Talking animals. Of course, there are a few that showed up more than the others. Which was a fox, a bee, a turtle, and a black cat. Marinette tended to see him the most and it not mind her one bit. There was something alluring about his wicked green eyes gave off. Yet, it was balanced out by kindness.

She can't seem to recall what the dreams were about. When she woke up, the images will blur. The conversations she had will fade. Yet, she felt like she needed to remember them. As if there was a message well hidden and she had to find it before it was too late. Leaving behind only the pair of a Black Cat's eyes engraved in her memory. Which earned him the nickname Cheshire from her childhood self.

Marinette groaned in pain and dropped her pen in order to clutch her head. For the past few days, she had been having headaches that cannot be cured by modern medicine. She tried other resources that seem to do little to no effect. She let her eyes slip close and took a deep breath.

I'm going to be okay. She reassured herself. Another deep breath in. Marinette took a peek at her computer's screen to look at the time. It's half past midnight and she has to be up in six hours so she can get ready for school.

With a painful sigh, Marinette pushes herself up and climbed the ladder that will lead to her most precious blessing that she calls a bed.

Mid-way, Marinette stopped for a few moments. The room is starting to… shake violently around her. Like the stubborn girl she was, she simply shook her head and started to push her body forward. The fashion designer placed her hands on the floor and pushed herself off of the ladder and landed on the floor with a soft thud. Marinette dared to let her eyes open a little regretting it immediately. When did it get so bright in here? There was a judge's mallet taking a beating inside her skull. She let out a hiss of pain. Her back arching off of the floor in the process.

 **MLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLB**

" _M'lady." A male voice echoed in her head. What happened next could only be described as a distorted movie reel._

 _Marinette opened her eyes to find that she was no longer in her pink room. She was lying on something cold. Something soft. She was outside, lying on the grass. She couldn't see more than past her nose due to the thick fog. She saw something emerge from the fog._

 _A black cat that was bigger than her leaned in and pressed his head to hers for comfort. She slipped her eyes closed, savoring the feeling of comfort he brought her. "I promised you to keep you safe and that's what I'm planning on doing."_

 _"C-Chat-" She croaked out. The sense of panic is slipping slowly into her system. The Black Cat shushed her gently in response. "I need you to promise me something."_

 _"Anything." She whispered, black spots scattering across her vision. She felt very weak and knew that danger will be coming her way quickly. Her energy was being steadily drained, she felt so weak that she couldn't utter another word._

 _"Promise me that you will wait for me."_

 _Marinette wanted to ask what he meant by that. Why did it feel like that her precious kitty was saying goodbye to her? Like they will never see each other for quite awhile. A pang in her gut told her that she didn't want to live without him._

 _Unfortunately, darkness whisked her away before she can seal his last wish._

 **MLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLB**

Marinette's eyes snapped open followed by a few panic breaths. Her body jolted upright and that's when she discovered her body was covered in a thin sheet of cold sweats. It was countered by a delicious burn coursing under her skin.

Marinette's frantic eyes scanned the room for her phone. Finding it charging next to her bed. With a few imprecise movements and maybe a collapse or two she turned her phone on. Seeing that the time was a quarter to five.

She swallowed loudly to soothe her dry throat. She had been in that dream for almost five hours and it only felt like minutes.

Just what was that!

What happened next, made the fashion designer drop her phone and almost scream.

 **MLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLB**

For fourteen years she had been watching over the girl named Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

It took decades to find her, she went through dozens of girls that were similar to her mistaken to be the Spirit of Fortune. Tikki, the small but powerful kwami, is now positively sure that she found the former guardian.

Before Fortune was lost, Tikki was put into two categories. Her best friend and her apprentice. She was there to help make all the decisions. She was there when Fortune was going through rock bottom. She was there to help put a smile on Ladybug's face when Black Cat couldn't. On the night Fortune needed her the most, Tikki couldn't be there. The Guardians that were above the fourteen called all apprentices to their realm. If you were summoned by the higher guardians, you cannot refuse. Considering they were the creators of the universe. They're the ones who put everything in order and is up to those that were in the lower levels to follow through.

When Tikki came back to find her best friend gone she was devastated. Along with the other five. (Nurru—Change's apprentice— took the blame upon himself for not being able to stop Change's corruption and asked to be left alone for several days.) Tikki and the other apprentices were supposed to fill in the former Guardians' roles. However, they couldn't do it.

That's where Tikki suggested an idea to Leadership. This idea went against the rules of the higher guardians, but it was their best shot for the former guardians to have a chance against Change. They were in the Mundane Realm, where no magic existed and where Change is bound to bring the world to its knees if he achieved his goal.

Earth needed protectors.

Leadership agreed to the idea without a doubt and the six apprentices were sent after the lost Guardians.

The idea? For all the apprentices to go down to Earth, each with a special mission in mind.

Tikki's mission? No other than to bring The Spirit of Fortune back to her former glory. Once Fortune is awakened, the rest will too eventually and the six of them will put the Spirit of Change in his place.

Tikki peeked out from her hiding spot from under the bed to see Marinette collapse onto the floor. The apprentice is sure that Marinette is remembering her last few moments before her abduction according to the awakening of Master Fu. The elder guardian described his experience as truly horrific and painful. Tikki felt terrible that she had to suffer alone and that she couldn't do anything to help. She can only sit back and wait patiently for the newly awoken Guardian to well, wake up.

It took a few agonizingly long hours of seeing Fortune twisting and turning before she finally sat upright, panting heavily. Fear and confusion were shining brightly in Marinette's eyes as she took greedy gulps of air. When she stood up to fetch her phone Tikki decided that it was time to finally come out of the shadows and formally introduced herself.

Uneasiness settled into Tikki's stomach as she slowly approaches the bluenette. She waited forever to see her best friend again and she wasn't so sure how Marinette will react to her in this form. She didn't even know if Marinette remembered her. Master Fu explained the memories of their past lives can take a while to resurface. There was the possibility that the memory of Tikki wouldn't be amongst the first few. She was fine with that, as long as there will be a chance for Fortune to remember their friendship.

Marinette looked up to see a two-inch tall creature floating at her height. The creature was a nice bright red with a black spot at the center of her head that was slightly bigger than her body. She had two red antennas on the top of her head. A strikingly similar shade of bluebell eyes stared right back at her. She dropped her phone and open her mouth to scream, Tikki quietly shushed Marinette.

"Marinette, please don't scream," Tikki said quietly, not wanting to any alarm. Marinette staggered backward with a few crashing noises in the result, she slapped her hand over her mouth as her eyes widen. Great! She was now seeing things and that THING is now speaking! If her parents found out about her hallucinations she will get thrown into a mental hospital. If she is in a hospital, how can she see her beloved Adrien! If she can't see Adrien, how are they supposed to get married and have children! She will die unloved! This will be the death of her!

Tikki floated closer to Marinette with caution while she spoke. "Marinette, it's me Tikki."

A chord was struck in Marinette at the name. It sounded awfully familiar to her, Marinette's ragged breathing slowed as she lowered her hand. She tilted her head slightly in curiosity. "What and who are you?" Marinette asked, not completely trusting the creature, but trusting her enough that she was deemed harmless.

"I'm what people on earth called a Kwami. Which is not true, but that's a conversation for another day. My name is Tikki and I was sent from another realm to aid you."

"Aid me? In what?"

"For many reasons, we'll focus on the main two since they're the most important in this situation. Do you want to know why you've been dreaming differently from everybody else? Do you also want to know why you're feeling burning under your skin right now? Why you've been having headaches that won't go away lately?"

Marinette nodded slowly.

"You've been having headaches because your soul is slowly waking up. Those dreams are memories of a past life that was supposed to be your only life. You were not meant to be here in this realm. You were captured and were brought here against your own will. In result, you were stripped away your title, your powers. The burning sensation you're feeling is your magic coming back to you."

"Woah, woah, woah," Marinette did a stopping motion with both of her hands. This was so much to absorb and she felt the air became just a tad heavier. "What title? What powers? I can't be the person you're looking for! I'm clumsy! I'm always late for everything! I mess up so many times and I jump to conclusions all the time!" Marinette stood up and began to pace across the floor, fisting her hands in her hair as she stared at the ground. This can't be happening to her! "Alya." She whispered under her breath, raising her head to look at the Kwami before her. "You must be mistaken me for Alya! She's the girl you're looking for! I can tell you her address if you like!" Marinette laughed nervously, desperately hoping that Tikki will realize her mistake.

Tikki sighed heavily and shook her head. Master Fu warned her about the denial Marinette will face. It was up to Tikki to bring acceptance to the newly awoken guardian. She will never give up on her friend and she's determined to bring her friend back no matter how long it takes. "It's not a mistake Marinette. You are the Spirit of Fortune, a guardian of the fourteen in the second tier that is running this universe. I've watched you all of your life and I say you're wrong. You're sweet, kind, caring, creative, and intelligent. You can be and will be more than that if you accept this is real. Tell you what, I'll wage a bargain with you. Due to the circumstances that you have to build your magic stability from scratch, you can't do some of your basic magic. That's where I come in, I'm here to give you a hand until you can manage by yourself. Put on the earrings that are located beside your computer downstairs and transform. Go outside and ran across the rooftops for an hour or so. If you don't feel right about it, I'll disappear and you'll never see me again. If you do, you'll have to accept this responsibility and I'll go into detail of what your role in this world will be. Deal?"

Marinette agreed in seconds.

 **MLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLB**

 **I'm back baby! Did you guys enjoy the latest installment? I hope you did!**

 **My goal is to have a little over a 2K words for every chapter. I'll do my best not to overwhelm you guys with the almost 4K word count like the Prologue. And because of it, I have to stop myself from writing more. Well, for this chapter. *squeals* I can't wait to write the next chapter. Don't you worry, our famous Chat Noir will make his debut appearance soon. For now, I'm focusing on Ladybug.**

 **I like to thank the following artists for being the source of inspiration for this chapter: Taylor Swift and her album Reputation and AmaLee with her Hourglass album.**

 **I would also like to thank my lovely beta reader and editor, TrialyThrone. You're awesome!**

 **I'm aiming to update this story on early Saturday mornings, at the latest, Saturday afternoons.**

 **Follow me on Tumblr! My name is WittyWitchKitty-99! For the latest updates on chapters and if you guys have any questions or simply want to drop a quick hello, you are more than welcome to!**

 **Please follow and favorite! Maybe leave a review as well!**

 **Now, if you please excuse me, this girl has got to go and stretch because I've been sitting on a high chair with my legs criss-cross applesauce for over an hour and I can't feel my legs!**

 **Thanks for your time!**

 **Signing off,**

 **WWKitty-17 and TriallyThrone.**


End file.
